Sudah Boleh
by jodohnyaleeteuk1
Summary: Random [Jookyun] [Jooheon x Changkyun] [Monsta x Fanfiction]


Sudah Boleh

Cast :

Lee Jooheon

Lim Changkyun

Monsta x member

Warning :

Typo

BoysLove

RomancePicisanXD

=Sudah Boleh=

"Hyung, kiss me"

Tanpa meminta dua kali, Jooheon menangkup pipi Changkyun dan mencium dahi kekasihnya dengan penuh perasaan sayang.

Tapi rawut wajah Changkyun menunjukan sebuah ketidakpuasan.

"Kenapa?"

"Hyung, kau pacar ku atau ibu ku. Kenapa cium di dahi?"

"Ha?"

Changkyun memajukan dagunya. "Cium bibir"

Jooheon membulatkan matanya "Apa ini? Kau sudah berani meminta cium bibir?" sedikit dia menggunakan logat busan.

"Kenapa? Why? Why?"

Jooheon menghela napas sambil menggeleng pelan. "Umur berapa kau, Lim Changkyun?"

"18"

"Sudah punya kartu tanda penduduk?"

"Belum"

"Kau harus punya itu dulu, baru boleh cium bibir. Oke?"

"Whats?? Tapi itu masih 2 tahun lagi hyung" Changkyun merajuk sambil menggoyang-goyangkan lengan Jooheon.

"Lihat? kau masih bertingkah kekanakan tapi sudah minta cium bibir?" jooheon berdecak.

Changkyun melepas kasar genggaman pada lengan jooheon. "Baiklah!" Ia berjalan mendahului jooheon.

Jooheon geleng-geleng kepala dengan tingkah adik kelas sekaligus kekasihnya itu.

=Sudah Boleh=

"Woah??" Changkyun takjub melihat sebuah barner besar bertuliskan _'HAPPY BIRTH DAY CHANGKYUN'_ yang dipegang Wonho dan Hyunwoo diatas kasurnya.

Kihyun yang pertama memeluk changkyun. "Selamat ulang tahun Changkyunie"

"Thanks hyung"

Minhyuk menepuk-nepuk pantat changkyun. "Selamat ulang tahun magne. Jadilah adik yang baik"

"Hyung keinginan mu sudah terkabulkan sejak aku lahir hahaha"

Minhyuk mencibir, hanya untuk balas meledek.

Semua pun bergantian mengucapkan selamat, bahkan Wonho dan Hyunwoo yang memegang barner sudah. Tinggal Jooheon yang tengah menunggu Changkyun untuk meniup lilin diatas kue yang dibawanya.

Changkyun menatap wajah Jooheon. Jooheon menanggapinya dengan senyum dimple andalannya.

"Kenapa diam? Cepat tiup lilinnya Changkyun" seru Hyungwon sambil merangkul Changkyun.

Changkyun meniup lilinya setelah memohon beberapa permintaan kecil.

"Nah" Hyungwon merebut kue di genggaman Jooheon. "Sekarang serahkan ini kepada Kihyun"

Semua -termasuk kue ulang tahun- pergi meninggalkan Changkyun dan Jooheon di dalam kamar Changkyun.

"Apa? Kenapa dari tadi hanya menatap ku?" goda Jooheon sambil merentangkan tangannya.

Changkyun melangkah mendekat. Meletakkan tangannya di pundak Jooheon dan mencium sekilas bibir kekasihnya.

Jooheon terkekeh setelahnya "Apa ini?"

Changkyun menyembunyikan wajahnya di bahu Jooheon. "Hadiah ku"

"Jadi sedari tadi bibir ku sudah menjadi incaran mu?"

Changkyun memukul pelan dada Jooheon. Ucapan Jooheon benar, jadi changkyun tidak mengelak.

Jooheon tertawa sambil mengelus surai hitam Changkyun. "Karena kau sudah mendapatkan hadiah mu, pelengkapan gamenya akan ku kembalikan ke toko"

"Whats?!" Changkyun melepaskan pelukan mereka. "Tidak akan kuizin kan hyung keluar dari kamar ku"

Changkyun mendorong tubuh Jooheon setelah melihat kasur miliknya dibelakang Jooheon. Tapi kalau hanya didorong dengan tangan kurus kekasihnya, Jooheon tidak akan mudah jatuh. Maka jenius Changkyun menambahkan beban tubuhnta pada Jooheon. Keduanya terjatuh diatas kasur.

"Kau sedang apa, Lim?"

Changkyun memiringkan wajahnya sambil tersenyum menggoda "Membuat mu tidak bisa keluar dari kamar ku, Lee Jooheon"

Jooheon tertawa "Umur mu memang bertambah, tapi bukan berarti kita menjadi seumuran. Aku tetaplah _hyung_ "

"Bagaimana kalau honey? Hm?" Changkyun mengerlingkan matanya.

Jooheon tersenyum evil. "Tidak masalah-" Jooheon mendorong tubuh Changkyun hingga berbaring kesamping dan dirinya ada diatas Changkyun. "-sayang"

Wajah menggoda Changkyun sudah berganti menjadi merah padam karena malu dan senang(?)

"Sayang apa kau sudah eum" Jooheon merapikan anak rambut Changkyun yang menghalangi pandangan kekasihnya.

Kalau bisa, Changkyun ingin menutupi wajahnya. Nyatanya kedua tangannya ditahan oleh Jooheon. Jadi dia hanya bisa menutup matanya erat-erat untuk menutupi sedikit rasa malunya.

"Mempunyai kartu penduduk?"

Changkyun membuka kedua matanya.

"Apa kau sudah punya?"

"Belum"

"Kalau begitu cukup sampai sini, oke?" Jooheon bangun dan pergi meninggalkan Changkyun sendiri.

"S*alan Lee sipit Jooheon"

Changkyun berlari keluar kamarnya. Tiba-tiba dirinya teringat akan pelengkapan game yang dibicarakan Jooheon.

end...

wink*

D-5 Comeback 'Beautiful' gaes


End file.
